Paralleled
by kawaii-witch181
Summary: It all started with the Regulars disappearing one by one, with Ryoma being his Ponta-loving-self like always. Enter Ryuzaki Sakuno, who was only accidentally caught up in this mess. When they opened their eyes, a different world greeted them. Thus, beginning their journey to obtain the five ancient relics and perhaps, attempt to stop an evil from unleashing.


**Paralleled**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Summary:** It all started with the Regulars disappearing one by one, with Ryoma being his Ponta-loving-self like always. Enter Ryuzaki Sakuno, who was only accidentally caught up in this mess. When they opened their eyes, a different world greeted them. Thus, beginning their journey to obtain the five ancient relics and perhaps, attempt to stop the evil from unleashing. Same Universe, Alternate World. RyoSaku All the Way.

**Disclaimer for the **_**whole **_**story:** I do not own any Pot-related something. Never will. And ofcourse, All rights reserved.

**Timeline:** After the Nana Fushigi Episode, before Ryoma went to America.

Italics are thoughts, flashbacks, emphasis, etc. You can distinguish.

Inspired by Digimon Frontier and many cliché somethings.

**A/N: **Hello there, readers! I'm glad you decided to read this one. Yes, thank you very much for giving this a chance. It has been a while since I'd written a fanfic featuring RyoSaku. So…I guess, you can say my writing skills became a little rusty. To be honest, I actually began writing this story since January of this year…but you know what? I didn't finish it (only up to three chapters). That's why, I decided to post it…maybe, I could develop some industrious genes in the process. Uhm, for the next update, I'm not sure when. *nervous laugh* Well then, I proudly present to you, the very first chapter of Pararelled!

* * *

**Episode I: Bizzare At Its Best**

"Ah-ha! Ochibi's shots are always improving, ne? If this continues, I can't catch up anymore nya." The only redhead in the clubroom jokingly complained as he searched his sweat towel inside his bag.

"I know, Eiji-senpai. That Echizen. He almost left me staggering earlier." The dunk smasher also agreed, changing his shirt.

"Don't tell me..you're thinking you can't beat Echizen anymore?" The tensai's voice had a challenging tone on it. He's seating on the only bench available and currently drinking pure water.

"We didn't say that, Fujiko!" The redhead protested instantly. "We're just complaining, that's all…and what are you even drinking?!"

"Additional ten laps at morning practice tomorrow." Their captain ordered. He, like the others, is arranging his things to go home afterwards.

"Want some? Our data man's Special Wasabi Energy Juice," Fuji asked, holding out his water bottle for emphasis.

The others sweatdropped.

Kikumaru nervously laughed. "M-Maybe next time…?"

"Then, I'll look forward to that next time."

_There will be no next time, Fuji!_

"But why, buchou?!" Came Momoshiro's complaining again.

"For not having enough determination,"

Seriously?! That can reward you with laps?!

The dunk smasher slumped. There's no use complaining anyways. "Yes, captain"

A comfortable silence after that.

….

The door produced an creaking noise, replacing the silence.

All heads turned to the doorway.

"Uhhhh…Did the door just closed by itself?" Kawamura asked, uneasily.

"No one entered….right?" Kaidoh _really_ needed to make sure.

A sound of a swish.

They looked down.

"A rabbit?" Oishi questioned, utterly confused.

"I think that is far from a rabbit, Oishi." Tezuka disagreed, not believing his eyes.

"Well, Tezuka is right..but this is completely illogical." Inui said, fixing his glasses.

"Then we must be dreaming," said Momoshiro who blinked his eyes several times already.

Again, a swish of a tail.

Just before the door, stood a weird (read: out-of-this-universe) animal. It has two ears similar to a rabbit's, long and floppy. Both are bended, but the animal unexpectedly raised it; revealing two ears of an average cat, pointed and up. That counts four ears. Having a rabbit-like body covered with fur that fades from white to pink, its four legs are dressed in feathers (almost similar to an angel's). All in all, the looks sum up a hybrid between two well-known pets: an adorable kitty and a cute rabbit.

Swish. Swish. Said its fat and fluffy tail (similar to a cat's).

Two red beady eyes stared glaringly at the regulars.

"Hey there, kitty cat. Are you lost nya?" Kikumaru tried to pet the animal.

"Wait, Eiji." Fuji stopped his teammates' hand. "That can bite,"

"But…Fuji…" The redhead whined. "It's too cute to actually bite."

Did Fuji's smile just become sadistic?!

"You'll lose your hand,"

Kikumaru retracted his hands immediately.

The strange hybrid grinned, revealing a set of pointed and razor sharp (they thought so) teeth. All glistened maliciously in the light, almost ready to kill, in human terms.

Oishi's face can seriously rival 'The Scream'. "IT'S READY TO BLOODY GNAW YOUR HAND, EIJI!"

Kikumaru's face was too far from horrified.

The creature licked some of its teeth then innocently turned to its paw.

"So…what should we do?" Kawamura questioned uncomfortably.

One rabbit ear was raised, three ears twitching.

"…W-W—" Kaidoh's ready to yell.

It made a run to the lockers.

A portal suddenly appeared with sparkling red dust scattered in the air.

The creature jumped and did a backflip before entering the said portal.

"Is that some kind of—" Kawamura began.

"Uh…T-Taka-san?" Oishi inquired in a worried tone.

"W-Why are you being transparent, senpai?!" Kaidoh inquired too, disbelief and worry surfacing in his face.

"I d—"

"TAKA-SAN!"

"KAWAMURA-SENPAI!"

"Wh-Why did he disappear?!" The mother hen is ready to faint. "This is a prank, right?! First, that…that creature…then this! THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" He's going hysterical.

Can't blame him, though. The world is making wonders. Right at this moment.

"There's not even a possibility that someone is pranking us, Oishi. Unless…if he is a good illusionist or magician for that matter." The data man said. "This is getting—"

Like their power player, the foul-juice-maker— No, I mean the data man, also disappeared without warning.

"INUI!"

"Youngsters…we need all of you…" Came a mysterious voice.

The seven remaining looked around. No one is present beside them. Just who is this person?! And why the heck 'it' needs them?!

"What do you want?" Demanded Tezuka.

"There is no time for questions…"

It was Oishi who disappeared next.

Then Momoshiro.

Fuji's water bottle fell in slow motion; the contents forming a puddle on the floor. One thing, he's only drinking pure water, no juice. Why he said an Inui type of juice is beyond my knowledge. He disappeared next, followed by Tezuka, then Kaidoh.

That leaves the redhead alone in the clubroom. With the looks of it, he's slightly quivering. He IS panicking inside. Seeing his friends-slash-teammates disappear…

!

_He's next._

Just then the door opened and in came the young tennis prodigy, holding a can of opened Grape Ponta. "Where are the others, Kikumaru-senpai?" He casually asked.

"OCHIBI!" Kikumaru held the younger's shoulders, causing the can to drop. The purple substance almost stained his tennis shoes. "HELP! THEY….EVERYONE—"

Before his very eyes, disappeared his precious senpai. Echizen looked around. Everyone's gone. Only their things remained on the floor. What….What is going on?!

"S-Senpai-tachi?" He called. "You're just joking, right?" He's sounding like an abandoned child, lonely and begging. They're his precious upperclassmen and teammates. They play tennis together. All of them are like brothers now. They…They are…important to him, too.

"Hurry…You have to hurry…Time is limited….Time is running….Only you can help us…Hurry…."

"What have you done to senpai-tachi?"

"There is no time for explanations….Everyone is waiting….Help us, Echizen Ryoma."

A device fell from above, just in front of him. The tennis prince picked it up. He examined it. It is like a very old mobile phone with only a set of buttons to press about; silver in color with touches of black here and there.

"Hurry….."

As the voice stopped and vanished, a white circular portal (different from that hybrid) suddenly appeared at the lockers.

"I'm supposed to enter that?" He pondered to himself.

Knock. Knock.

"Senpai-tachi?" A single hand twisted the knob, carefully taking a peek inside the room. She was about to speak….but…..

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"!"

The tennis prince is being sucked in by an unknown portal! And only half of his body is remaining!

"Ryoma-kun, hang in there!"

Running to his aid, the auburn girl pulled with all her might. She can save Ryoma. She can manage it, somehow. She _must_!

"You got it all wrong, Ryuzaki! I have to save senpai-tachi."

Her movement stopped, all because of a confusing explanation.

She blinked, bewildered; her hands loosening on his torso.

"…..Huh?"

As if on cue, the force pulling him in grew stronger….

"!"

And, pulled them both inside.

* * *

_**P.S.**_ Just ignore the grammar mistakes and whatnots. Leave a review, please. Tell me what you think. Later, then!


End file.
